He's Taking All My Firsts
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: It wasn't like she hadn't noticed, she just hadn't noticed how much of her firsts he had taken. Twinleafshipping one shot.


The blue-haired girl sat in front of the desk glancing at the picture. The picture was of a rowdy looking young blond and a smiley young girl. The girl's eyes were focused, entranced by the picture – the memories. She glanced down to the sheet of paper, half written on, that lye on her desk. Her mind was blank. Out of boredom she began to tap her pencil on the desk. Maybe it was this action that had sparked the thought, but it was there none the less, regardless of how it had started. She flipped to a clean new sheet of paper and began to write as she talked. "My first time holding hands with a boy, first time kissing a boy, first time going over to a boy's house, first guy friend, first guy to come in my room, first time bathing with a boy, first time eating with a boy, first time sleeping with a boy, first time playing with a boy, first boy rival, first person I battled with," she stopped. If she thought about it like that then it'd be correct to say he's taken so much of her firsts. So much for just one person. "So many of my firsts have been taken and it's all that Jun's fault!" she yelled, flopping down on the bed. She closed her eyes and breathed in a deep, long sigh.

"You called?" came a voice from above, two hands covering the girl's eyes, making it impossible for her to see. But even without her eyes she knew who it was – the only boy who would ever dare go in her room, or for that matter the _only _one who had been in her room.

"I know it's you, Jun. Now do me a favor and get off of me before I get really mad," she ordered, removing the boy's hand's from her eyes.

She sat up. She wasn't just going to kneel over and let him keep taking all of her firsts, not even if he is her childhood friend. She has dreams just like any other girl out there in the world. Dreams of true love and romance, meeting your destined soul mate. If she was just going to let him get all of them then what was the point in dreaming? There were just somethings that she would rather him not get a first on, and she was prepared to fight it out until the very bitter end.

"Hey," he noted the change in her aura, "what's wrong?"

Her fiery passion, that had sparked only seconds ago, vanished as he said those words to her. He, even though she thought she had made no notable change, had seen that she changed something. Was this the result of being childhood friends? "You sure make it sound like you know a lot. Well, it's only because you're my childhood friend, so don't get too big-headed."

"No," her eyes widened, "it's not because I'm your childhood friend, it's because I _want _to know more about you. Even if I wasn't your childhood friend, if we ever would have met, I know you would have attracted me like a magnet to you."

Her eyes flicked with many emotions, she, herself, not quite sure what to feel, or even think anymore. "W-what are you saying," she said with a confused smile. "I-it's like you're saying we were destined to be together."

"We were. I know that without you I would be nothing."

Her heart throbbed deep down in her chest, echoing the sound throughout her body. Her words, words she wanted to say, not words she needed to say, were nowhere to be found. He was just Jun, yet at the same time, he was not Jun, or not the Jun that she had known her whole life. But, would she really, if she had not known him, also be attracted to him, as he says? That's because he's ... "My other half."

"Huh?"

"That way you're describing it, you make it sound like you're my other half – my male counter part. Do you really believe that?"

"I do."

"You know, Jun, this is another one for the list," agitation in her voice. She spun around and scribbled: first boy to fight with, first boy to make my heart pound, first boy to make me blush.

"What list?" he asked, leaning over her to look at the list. "My Firsts List?" he read.

"Yeah," she looked over and up at him, "this is a list of all of my firsts that you've taken away from me. I'm really mad because this list is longer then I thought it would ever be. You … can you really stop this? I want a pure romance. You know, destined person and all that?"

"What? You're firsts?"

"Like," she glanced down at her list, "you were the first boy I held hands with or bathed with. Those kind of things – everything and anything."

He looked at her very confused. "That's a weird list."

"I don't wanna hear that from you."

His bangs fell into his face, shielding his eyes from her view. He laughed at her, causing to stand up in anger to yell at him. Before she could finish, however, he pushed her back down into her seat, kissing her. She expected him, in her shocked state, to part quickly, seeing as that was his personality, but, to her surprise, he lingered there for awhile, making her heart go crazy. "I like you."

"...that..."

"That's the first time a boy confessed to you!" he exclaimed, quite happy with himself.

"...JUN!" she screamed, embarrassed at his words.

"Don't worry," he touched his forehead with her's, "there will be lots more for me to take."

-The End-


End file.
